Never Gonna Forget You (This story isn't even finished)
by michelletran867
Summary: Lucy is gonna leave the guild. And she will have the chance to become the dragon queen. And Zeref falls in love with Lucy. Will she return his feelings? Will she end up with Natsu or Zeref?
1. already decided

**Hi, this is michelletran867. This is my 2nd fanfic and I'm really excited. I don't know how many chapters this is gonna be.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it. Hiro Mashima does, if I owned it nalu would be everywhere.**

 **P.S.:I hope you enjoy the story, remember to review.**

 **Lucy's POV**

Lisanna came back to Fairy tail a year ago and I guess I feel happy, Natsu isn't really ignoring me or anything at least. He just doesn't go to my apartment as much and doesn't talk to me as much. I know he still cares about me and all, but I can't help, but feel a bit lonely. Right now I'm at the guild sitting next to Levy and she's talking about a new book.

"Lu-chan are you ok, you seem like you're sad or something?"

"I'm fine, I think I wanna go home early today."

"Ok, if anything's wrong you can always talk to me."

"Thanks."

I open the guild doors and walk out into the bright sunny day it is today. As I walk to my apartment I think about the first time I met Natsu, I felt like it was the best day of my life. Today I had tried to act like nothing was wrong, but I just couldn't. Natsu was always protecting me and I felt so weak. I knew I was so, I decided last night that I would leave Magnolia today. I didn't want to tell everyone because I knew they wouldn't let me. I asked Master today if I could leave Fairy Tail temporarily and he said that as long as I came back he was fine with it. I hear someone running behind me and I turn around and see Natsu.

"Lucy you didn't tell me you were going home early today."

"Sorry I was just really bored."

"Oh."

I opened my apartment door and I let him in. The first thing he does is walk to my kitchen and roam the refrigerator for food of course. After he ate we talked for hours till it was dark. To be honest, I felt kind of guilty that I didn't tell him that I was leaving.

"You should get going Natsu."

" Ok see you tomorrow Luce."

As he smiled his big grin at me, I really wanted to tell him that I wouldn't be there tomorrow, but I resisted. Natsu jumped out the window and when he was gone I took out the letters from my desk. There were 4 letters. One to Natsu, One to Team Natsu, one to the guild, and one to master. As I took them out I saw a piece of paper on the floor.I picked it up and read it. I remembered that I wrote down all my feelings about Natsu on that. I wanted to trash it, but I decided I would put it under my bed where nobody would find it, also when I come back one day, I might want to read it. I put the 4 letters on my desk, took my suitcases and started to head out the door, but I hesistated. A tear fell down my face, I didn't want to leave Fairy Tail. I had to do though, I took one last look at my apartment and walked out the door. I walked slowly to the station with pain. I was just on train came and I boarded it with other people.

"Bye, Magnolia, Fairy Tail, Natsu."

"I will always love you Natsu, never gonna forget you even when I die one day."

 **Natsu's POV**

It was about 5 am in the morning and Happy and I were walking over to Lucy's apartment. I jumped through the window, but Lucy wasn't in her bed.

"Huh, she's already awake, she usually isn't up this early."

"She's not in the bathroom either." Said Happy.

I checked the kitchen, but she wasn't in there either. Where was she? I looked on her desk and there was 4 letters. One was to me the others were for the guild, Master, and Team Natsu. I took the letter that was addressed to me and read it.

 **That's all for this chapter. I think the next chapter will be more about Natsu than Lucy. Anyways I hope u liked the story. Please review to give me some more ideas. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Michelletran867**


	2. Dragon Princess

**Here's Chapter 2 of** **Never Gonna Forget You** **. I hope you like the story, I'm gonna try to update a new chapter every week if possible. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me.**

 **Natsu's POV**

After reading the letter I took the rest of letters and started to jump out the window to the guild, but I smelled tears and paper, maybe just a story under Lucy's bed which is unusual because she usually treasures all her stories, she would never leave her stories under her bed. So I went under the bed and found a sheet of paper under it. I read it in my aloud quietly it said,

 **Dear Natsu,**

 **I hope no one reads this, but I know you probably will. I have always loved you I am fine if you don't accept me. Even though you don't talk to me as much, I know you still care about me. I know I'm gonna leave one day. all my life I've been depressed and sad, until you brought me to Fairy Tail. It's been really fun being in Team Natsu. Thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail. I love you.**

 **~Lucy Heartfilia~**

I wasn't surprised when she told that she loved me because Gray had once told me that he thought that Lucy liked me. Of course I told him to stop joking around, but deep in my heart I actually loved her. I missed Lucy's scent even though it was surrounding me, I wanted to actually smell Lucy and tell her that I loved her, but I knew I couldn't because she was gone. Earlier I was reading another letter that she wrote to me a day before she wrote the current one. I had started crying after reading it.

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dear Natsu,**_

 _ **I love you. I have always been to scared to say that to you because I was afraid you would reject me. I just want to tell you that I will never forget you. and thank you for that friendship necklace that you gave me on my birthday, I love how it's pink and is a key surrounded by fire. It looks like it's for couples, but I guess it could also be a friendship necklace too. Please don't come and find me, I will be back one day, so don't worry I won't die without seeing you again, I promise. You probably are wondering why I left, it's because I want to become stronger and when I was little I had a contract with Zeref that I would come back to the dragon realm and be the princess once again. Bye, and remember that I love you and won't ever forget you.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia**_

 _I felt so lonely all of a sudden, I layed down on Lucy's bed and a teardrop fell down my left eye and then the tears poured down, I didn't want her to leave. I loved her, I needed, I wanted to find her and hug her, but I wasn't allowed to find her. I was glad she was still wearing her necklace, I wanted to tell her that the necklace was actually a couple necklace, that I didn't know until last week when Mira questioned me._

 _End of Flashback_

Wait I reread that line again, "When I was little i had a contract with Zeref that I would come back to the dragon realm and be the princess again." Wait what, dragon realm, Princess? What does she mean by princess. I knew about the dragon realm, how the dragons are there, but go back there? What does she mean go BACK? She went there before. And Princess, I never knew she used to be rich and all, but she is a princess? And what does she mean she had a contract with Zeref? I decided to go to the guild and ask my guild mates. I took the letters, jumped out the window and started to run to the guild. I opened the guild doors and searched for Gajeel and Wendy, I really didn't want to ask Gajeel, but I had to know about Lucy.  
"Yo iron eater, I need to ask you and Wendy something.

"What do you want Salamander?

"I want to know about the dragon realm."

" You know nothing about it?

" I do know, I just want to know more."

"Ok, throw me some questions."

"Why don't you start by telling me about where it is?"

"How should I know? But I can tell you that only if you have been there or you are royalty you will know where where it is or if you know someone who has been there then it's a good idea to ask them."

"So you're saying Princess Hisui can go in."

"If she's the dragon princess or the queen then she can, I meant like dragon royalty,so you can ask Zeref where it is baka."

"Don't call me baka."

"I just did , so do you know who's the dragon princess, cause I heard the dragon queen was dead."

"No, but Lucy wrote me a letter and she told me she has to go back to the dragon realm and she has a contract with Zeref…"

"Wait what, she knows where the dragon realm is?!"

"And she said something about being a princess."

"Oh My God you baka you haven't figured it out?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"It means she's the dragon princess, you fuckin idiot."

"WHAT?"

 **To be continued**

 **Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be out soon. Remember to review!**

 **-Michelletran867**


	3. master's office

**Hey, this is chapter 3 and I'm really excited to write more chapters. Thank you for all the follows and favorites, hope there's more. Anyways hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **-michelletran867**

"How do you know she's the dragon princess Gajeel?"

"Because she said that she is gonna go BACK to being a princess right?"

"Yep."

Then she's the dragon princess and wait she's not a dragonslayer is she?"

"No why?"

"I'm pretty sure that to be a dragon princess you are some kind of dragonslayer."

"We should find her Natsu-san."

"Oh I didn't notice you there Wendy."

"Hehe."

"Where do we go?"

"To the dragon's realm obviously." said Gajeel.

"I know, but where is the dragon's realm?"

"I don't know, I told you earlier, but Master might."

"Let's go find him."

As Natsu finished his sentence Master Makarov came out.

"Did someone call me?"

"Yes, Natsu did."

"Child, what do you want?"

"It's about Lucy and the dragon's realm."

"Well why don't you and Gajeel come up to my office?"

"Ok."

Gajeel and Natsu walked up the stairs to Master's office. They walked in and Master Makarov told them to sit down.

"Grandpa, Lucy left 3 letters, One to Team Natsu, one to the guild, and one for you."

"Give me the ones to the guild and the one to me, give the last one to Erza, so she can read it to your whole team."

Natsu gave the 2 letters to him and kept the other one. Master Makorov opened the letter that was addressed to him. He read it silently.


	4. The 2 Letters

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been really busy with tests and then other stuff. After this fanfic I might create a new fanfic!**

 **-Michelletran867**

 **Master's POV**

Dear Master,

I have decided to leave the guild. I need to go back to the dragon's realm, Zeref wants me to come back. I will send the guild a letter every 3 months or so. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I promise that I WILL be back one day. Thank you for always caring about me and acting like a dad for me.

~Lucy~

I knew that she was going to leave the guild, but I just didn't know that the time came so fast. I stood up and walked out of my office door with Natsu and Gajeel behind me. I found Mira and gave her the letter from Lucy to the guild.

"Mira, I am sure you have realized that Lucy left the guild."

"Yes I have."

"She wrote a letter to the guild, would you read it aloud please?"

"Sure."

 **Natsu's POV**

I heard Mira clear her throat and everyone turned to pay attention to her.

"Minna, we all know that Lucy has left, so she wrote a letter to us."

" Dear Minna,

I'm sorry that I left the guild, I want to tell you all something. Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus I am the dragon princess and yes I am a dragonslayer Gajeel, I knew that you would have somehow suspected that. I just am a dragonslayer that has powers that can't be controlled yet. so I will go back to the Dragon's Realm to train myself to control my powers. The whole guild is probably wondering about my celestial magic. My celestial magic is real and I can actually use keys, but it is my second magic which mean my dragonslayer powers are my first magic. It means that when I can control my dragonslayer powers if i run out of it I can use my keys. I willl be back one day. Every 3 months I will write a letter to you guys. BYE MINNA!

SINCERLY,

Lucy Heartfilia"

I was surprised that Gajeel was right and that Lucy had dragonslayer powers, but I don't understand why she didn't tell me? I dragged Gajeel out the guild doors. Before I pushed the doors open somebody said "Natsu wait for us." I knew that voice.

 **I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, but I hope you liked the story so far. Thanks for reading it makes me really happy! I am so glad that I finished another chapter! NALUUUU!**

 **~michelletran867~**


	5. The magic compass

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been on vacation and I didn't have time to write this chapter. And I will try to make it more detailed. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me.**

 **-michelletran867**

Natsu's POV

Someone said "Natsu wait for us." And I knew that voice. It was Erza.

"What do you mean us?"

"I meant me and Gray and you are taking Wendy too right?"

"Yeah we're taking Wendy, but does stripper have to go?"

"Yes, Gray is Lucy's best friend too."

"What do you mean best friends?"

"We're team mates Natsu, which means we're best friends."

"Ok. then."

"Let's go everyone."

"Wait, you guys don't know where the dragon realm is right?" Said master.

"Were you here the whole time and nope we don't." I answered.

"Here is a magic compass it will lead you to the dragon's realm if you are powerful enough to summon it's power."

"How do you summon it?"

"State where you need to go and your reason and I recommend each of you trying to summon it's power."

"Wait, what do you mean by if we are powerful enough to summon it?" asked Erza.

"I mean if your reason and heart match, if you are determined enough to save Lucy or find her."

"Ok, so I think Wendy should start." I said.

"Ok." said Wendy shly. She looked nervous.

"Dragon's realm to save Lucy-san." Said Wendy a bit more confidently.

Nothing happened and Master frowned.

"Well then Gajeel why don't you try?"

"Gihihi ok."

"Dragon's realm to save Bunny girl."

"Can you not call her that?"

"I doubt it will work but ok."

"Dragon's realm to save Lucy."

Like Gajeel said nothing happened.

"Told ya."

"Stripper you try."

"Don't order me around Flame breath."

"Are you gonna try or not?"

"Ok ok."

"Dragon's realm to save Lucy."

"OK this isn't working Erza you try and try to use more expression and feel it in your heart." I heard Master tell Erza.

"Ok." Erza cleared her throat.

"We want to go to the Dragon's realm so we can find Lucy and save her." She said while closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes and i saw a faint glow on the compass. It had worked I think.

"That is very close Erza try again and use alot of expression."

"Yes Master.'

"Please lead us to the dragon's realm because we really want to find Lucy."

Again it was a faint glow but it wasn't bright enough.

"To make it lead you guys to the dragon realm it has to glow very brightly brighter than the sun, it is really hard to make it glow that brightly."

"Natsu you are our only hope."

"Please help us go to the dragon's realm because I love Lucy and I am worried, I want to protect her all my life and I want her to be okay, i want to find her and save her and I know she told us not to find her, but I can't just let her go alone."

And then it glowed so brightly that it was brighter than the sun and I felt everyone's eyes on me cause I'm pretty sure I just said that I loved Lucy which was true.

"Natsu did just say that you loved Lucy?" Everyone asked.

"uhhhhhhhh, heh heh yeah I think."

"Okay that was a very un Natsu like speech, but ok, off you go to the dragon's realm."

 **yay I finished this chapter I hope you guys liked it. I hope you guys wait for the next update! Remember to review. And sorry for the grammar mistakes if I have any!**

 **~michelletran867~**


	6. Inside the Dragon's Realm

**hey, so here's chapter 6 and I'm trying to write 2 chapters today! So I hope you enjoy the story and favorite it or follow or review or do all!**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns everything, but the plot.**

 **Natsu's POV**

We headed out the guild doors and started following the magic compass. I was really happy that we were heading to the Dragon's Realm because I really missed her even though it wasn't even a week yet and Igneel told me that if you've been inside you must be very special and not everyone can find the way there.

 **Lucy's Pov**

I've already arrived at the entrance of the Dragon's Realm, it looks like a cave, but once you go inside it's like a palace. I can't believe my mother didn't tell me when I was little. My mother herself was the dragon queen. I walked a step forward, cleared my throat and said,"I am the dragon princess and I need the doors to the Dragon's Realm to open."

"And what is your name?" I knew that voice, it was Igneel's voice, Natsu's father.

"I am Layla Heartfilia's daughter."

" Is that really you Princess Lucy?"

"Yes it is Igneel, can I come in?"

"Sure." The rock to the big cave rolled to the right and I walked in. It was a very deep cave, but there was a shortcut that I knew. I knocked on the left side of the cave 3 times, said Lucy once, and the cave moved to a secret passage. I walked in and it was truly beautiful inside just like in my dreams where my mom told me all about it. It was bright with different elements of dragons on the walls. One part of the wall was made of fire, other parts include white light, dark black things which I have no idea what they actually are, lighting walls which are cool, a metal wall, a wind wall which was really cold, but not as cold as the ice wall, and i think one of them was poisonous cause it did not look nice to me. I walked up the staircase to the second floor to look around. The first room I see says Princess's room which I'm assuming is my room, so I open the door which is rainbow? Well then. I walked to the bed which was very neat and sat down. The whole bed was red and I mean all the pillows and sheets and the blanket is also red. I looked around. My room was pretty big and it was very colorful. I saw that the curtains were pink, the chairs were yellow with white hearts. the closet was light purple, the desk was orange with alot of pens with a yellow notebook and some drawers, I walked in the bathroom and literally the tub, sink, toilet, shower curtains, wall, and even the towels and toothbrushes were red, what's with the red? Outside the wall was white with red flames apparently which I bet Natsu would have loved. Speaking of Natsu I really missed him. The reason why I left Fairy tail temporary was not only because I was weak and I had a contract with Zeref, it was also because I had a feeling that Natsu didn't love me, I didn't want to be heartbroken, and I knew that even if he loved me I would still have to go to Dragon's Realm and I can't get out unless Zeref gives me permission which I doubt he'll let me. So I closed my eyes and tried not to think about Natsu.

 **I finally finished this chapter and I described what the room looks like, i hope you understand the story if you don't you can review and tell me what you don't understand and I'll try to explain.**

 **~michelletran867~**


	7. Lucy's contract

Hey it's me. I haven't been here for like 9 months (maybe more). And to be honest I was really really super busy with school, tests, homework, and life. Life was really hard and it still is. Thank you, Lord. I don't think this chapter will be long btw cause i'm sleepy . Enjoy!

~michelletran867~

Disclaimer: I own the plot only.

Natsu's POV

It has been 7 hours since the magic compass has been leading us to the dragon's realm. I was exhausted and really annoyed because we were walking nonstop and the magic compass was going way too fast. I really wanted to stop this thing.

"How do we stop this thing?"

Gray:" You're the one who made it go."

Erza:"Try telling it to stop Natsu."

"Alright, Compass stop for a break, we're about to die."

Surprisingly it stopped right away.

Wendy: "I think you exaggerated a bit too much Natsu-san."

Natsu: "No I didn't, my feet are about to break, and I'm really hungry."

Erza:" Good cause i brought food."

Gray: "WHAT?! And you didn't tell us."

Erza: "Are you mad at me Gray?"

Gray: "Of course not. Why would I?"

Erza: "Everyone have a seat and let's have some sandwiches."

N,G,W: "Ok, thank you."

Finally we sat down and ate quickly and quietly, eager to find Lucy. I really missed her. If she was here, we wouldn't be sitting here quietly. If she was here, I wouldn't be dying inside. If she was here, I would tell her that I loved her. She hated being alone. I needed her. I wonder what she's doing right now.

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone whispering in my ear. Okay so I didn't exactly like open my eyes for the waking up part. But you get what I mean right? So back to the whispering thing. TBH, it was really creepy and I knew the voice weirdly. And do you even need to guess? It was Zeref, and gosh I wanted to smack him. Cause you have no idea what he said.

Zeref:"Ah your awake my queen."

Lucy:"Oh, how do you know? And I'm not your queen."

Zeref:"I have good senses, you will be my queen soon enough."

Lucy:"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOON? I AM NOT MARRYING YOU."

Zeref:"What a pity, but no worries, your mother already gave me permission."

Lucy:"MY MOTHER? When, why, where, HOW?"

Zeref:" Your mother didn't tell you?"

Lucy:"No, what is the contract about?"

Zeref:" She was originally going to be my wife, but she signed a contract instead that when she dies I will marry her daughter."

Lucy:"How did she know that she was going to have a daughter, not a son?"

Zeref:"She was already pregnant with you then."

Lucy:"What, she sacrificed me?"

Zeref: "No she didn't, your father sacrificed you."

Lucy:"My father? But he loved me!"

Zeref:"Your father loved your mother more than you."

Lucy:"What? Ah I feel dizzy."

Zeref:" LUCY, LUCY, GRANDINE COME IN QUICK!"

That's all for today, BTW this is gonna be a love triangle I think. BAIIIIIIIII!

~michelletran867~


	8. Author's note

**HIIIIIII so somehow this website decided to cut like 1/4 of chapter 7, so i had to fix the document and reupload, so if you guys want to read the original chapter 7 that would be nice, cause it would make more sense. Yeah, and I don't think I will update often. And I have alot of grammar mistakes BTW, so sorry if you don't understand the story. Yeah... ummmmmm BAI? Have a nice day!**

 **~michelletran374867~ I love cupcakes!**


	9. Author's Note 2

**Dear readers,**

 **So I got a review from someone that literally changed my perspective. This story is really crappy. I must have been out of my mind when I made this plot. I didn't plan anything and I wrote the weirdest story I ever wrote, so consider this a story that I wrote when I was being crazy. I have listening to sad songs weirdly, so I feel like deleting this story. I will not continue this story. I am sorry readers who liked this and wanted me to continue, this was a horrible story, I have wasted your time, but I might make a story based on this. Because I feel like it and I want to write something sad right now. Yeppppppppp. But really, I just really need to thank people who actually read all the way to chapter 7 or whatever chapter I left off of. Thank you. I feel really happy and I have no idea what to say cause the words I used the most in this letter is thank you. OK, but I will make a new story one day…. And one day I might rewrite this story all over again but with a better plot and totally better explaining cause half the stuff I write make no sense to some of you people. BAIIIIIIIIII. LUVVVVVVV YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (wahhhhh i'm listening to a sad song right now.)**

 **~michelletran867~ (wahhhhhhhhhh why do I feel like I'm dying?)**


	10. Author's note 2 and a half lol

**HAiiiiiiiiii it's me so, somehow I got some new follower yesterday even though all I did was write an author's note. So thank you** **31\. And thank you StressNeglect for giving me like 3 reviews. And TBh half the reason why I quit the story was because the plot was wayyy to bad to restart and I felt really lazy, but I decided to continue/edit the story because I believe I may be able to fix it (probably not). But I think writing stories is really , so yep yesterday I was like no I won't continue the story, but today I think my mind is feeling different, if I say I won't continue the story tomorrow just ignore it, my mind could be not working properly.**

 **~michelletran867~ BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	11. The reality of a life

**Hai it's me! I finally found time to upload, so today I'm gonna try my best to continue this story even though i feel like rewriting it … Anyways enjoy…?!**

 **~michelletran867~**

 **Zeref's POV**

Mhm I felt tired after watching Lucy getting treated, she seemed to have only a mild headache. So after watching her rest I went back to my room. A gloomy place that seemed to make me feel relaxed. People thought of me as an evil person, but it was stressful. I wasn't evil really, i just didn't know what to do with my life. If I weren't this "evil person" I would probably walking down streets quietly and listening to some music and smiling.

Some days i would just want to die and not get stressed. I've always wanted to meet Lucy. When her mother gave me permission to marry her, I thought I would just kill her, but it seemed like she was different. It seemed like she could listen to my problems and help me. It seemed like I didn't have to be lonely again. Her personality seemed to make me feel safe. Crying…. It may seem like i never cry but I do. Every night. Dreams. Dreams of being someone different. Dreams of going everywhere with no worries. I really liked thinking about that. But everytime I do i think about that my thoughts gets shattered by my problems. Problems that couldn't be solved…..

 **Lucy's Pov**

After everyone had left my room I slowly got up and walked to the window and opened it so air could come in. It was hard to believe that the love of my life could be breathing the same air as me. That i was important to someone. I wanted to die. I wanted to sleep forever, I didn't want to become some kind of queen. I wanted my mother to hug me, someone to save me.

The wind that was blowing on me was stressful. There were always moments where i didn't want to be a author. Instead i wanted to become someone like ….. A doctor. I wanted to become a neurosurgeon, someone who was important. The brain controls the human. And the neurosurgeon can control the brain. To be honest I wanted someone to tell me I WAS IMPORTANT. It seemed like I wasn't important to anyone. My mom had left me, alone… in a place where I wasn't important. I didn't want to be left here. I wanted to be free and I wanted to feel alive not like here where I was trapped in a cage….alone

 **That's all for today. So today as you can see was kind of a chapter on their problems and their thoughts on their lives. It's based on problems that real people could have in their lives to make this story seem more real… I guess. But it just seemed nice to write like a more sad chapter instead of actions writing a chapter on feelings seemed to make the story better. Please don't forget to review on what kind of chapter you would like me to write about next! Oh and don't forget to follow it too! Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~michelletran867~ Have a nice daay.**


End file.
